untitled5fandomcom-20200213-history
Papaoutai
Papaoutai is a female Reader-Insert fanfiction story based off of One Piece, and the first out of two books in the Father Dearest series. Synopsis The protagonist, meant to be the reader, is a daughter whose father who suddenly disappeared, and mother died in childbirth. Falling back to her source of escapism, the manga and anime One Piece, she recalls how her father always told her to stay away from it without ever being given a good reason why. Her brother and father both die one day in a car crash, and she is left with her grandparents. She falls asleep one day, but wakes up as a baby. It takes her a long time to figure out where she is, but once she does after she turns six, she also realizes that her new position as a World Noble. She now goes by the name of Cuppetola. Her parents, understanding as they are, can see why she is displeased with her status and after she saves a slave from abuse, they say that the "ungrateful" slave made off with her and that she's gone missing. However Cuppetola was soon ambushed by slave traders, and despite her efforts to escape, she was captured. There, Cuppetola is advertised as a good body guard (which was proven to the slave traders after she defeated a good deal of their security), and is bought by a representative of Germa 66 who saw potential in her. Cuppetola is brought back to the Germa Kingdom, and after Vinsmoke Judge has her fight Yonji, assigns her as Reiju's personal assistant. She did not defeat Yonji, however she showed enough perseverance to convince Judge she was worthy of some sort of position. Reiju asked Cuppetola's name, and she told her her name was "Cuppy." Cuppetola's mind is numbed over the next two years from abuse via Yonji and sometimes Niji, but Ichiji was always the one who brought the abuse to an end. When she turned fifteen, Ichiji had her transferred to his side as a personal bodyguard and had a few perverse advances on her to say the least before becoming frustrated that she does not reciprocate his gestures and demands why. Cuppetola explains that she cannot do it if she doesn't feel she must, which motivates Ichiji to charm her. As the years pass, she begins to actually gain feelings for Ichiji despite knowing what he will do to Sanji in the future (she's got life spoilers from the One Piece series back in her old world), and eventually confesses to him. The two sleep together; though it is awkward, Ichiji begins to regain some of his capacity to feel. When she turns eighteen, Ichiji's request for Judge to let them marry is shot down, and his brothers begin to belittle him for falling in love with a peasant, but he reveals to them that Cuppetola is, in all actuality, a World Noble whose status has been kept secret, and the World Government is not willing to reveal that one ran away. Immediately after this revelation, Judge allows the two to marry (when she is nineteen and he is twenty). Just a few months before Sanji returns, Cuppetola announces that she will soon have a child. This only furthers the devastation Ichiji feels when Cuppetola is killed during the battle between the Big Mom Pirates and Germa 66, the event convincing him to completely crush all of the Big Mom Pirates he could find out of revenge. Sanji questions if he's really just a heartless monster, and he pauses, remembering how Cuppetola had told him he could have a kind heart if he really tried, but now knowing the horrors he put his brothers through with the newly gained capacity to emote, he doesn't want his brother to think any differently and denies this. However, Sanji sees right through it, but says nothing, insightfully taking note of Ichiji's motive to lie to him about such a thing. The story ends with Cuppetola waking up back in her old world, and cries, seeing she's back at home, thinking it was all just a dream and that she lost all that she had loved, without realizing she is the same age she was when she died in Ichiji's arms, and is still pregnant. Category:One Piece Based Category:Quotev Category:Reader Insert